A toddler falling from a shopping cart or a high chair can result in serious injury, therefore preventing such falls is important. Attempts to prevent this usually involve some type of safety belt, however, such safety belts do not prevent a child from leaning forward or wiggling out. As a child gains motor skills he or she may be able to become free by releasing a safety belt. A safety harness that restrains the torso and is not easily released by a toddler will prevent such injuries.